How to Rock Love
by Halcyon101
Summary: Friends are friends and no matter what happens they don't cross that particular  line because it can never be uncrossed, you can never go back to where you were,  never undo it . Find out what happens Stevie wants to cross that line with Zander.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Rock Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this awesome series just this mediocre story.**

**Stevie 's POV**

"Dude Garfield is ten times better than Charlie Brown." Nelson cried.

"Whatever Charlie could definitely take that fat little cat." Kevin argued.

I walked away to my locker rolling my eyes as I stuffed my bag into my locker rubbing my head. Last night my idiot brothers had decided it would be a good idea to launch bottle rockets inside the house. It was sad although I was 16 and the youngest of us all I was the one reminding them not to burn the house down. A bright flash of color caught my eye and I turned to hear my two friends Kacey and Zander.

"Still I don't see why it is such a big deal. I told Stella that I was going to buy the blouse so why does it even matter that..." Kacey paused taking a breath from her complaining . Zander who I knew had stopped listening after hello was still admiring his appearance in her glasses. I turned to say hi when I was blinded by green sequins. _Great that's just what I needed a bigger headache _I thought promising myself that I would start carrying sunglasses around with me.

" Well you sure look sparkly today."

" I know right." Kacey said posing with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Stevie."

"Zander, oh wait you left this at rehersal yesterday." I said pulling out a blue bejeweled mirror.

"My baby!" he crooned sitting down with his precious mirror.

"Stevie guess what we are doing tomorrow?" Kacey said in her spokesperson voice.

Friday nights usually meant work, band practice, or some stupid project I had to do for school. Since band practice had been moved, and Danny Mangos where I worked was under some type of investigation or something. So I guess I was free tonight but knowing Kacey I'd end up going shopping , again.

" Ummm nothing I guess." I mumbled.

"So there's this cute little boutique down on 31 St and I was thinking we could go there and shop a little bit." she said her smile stretching so wide I was waiting for it to snap back and hit her, even though she was done with the Perfs sometimes her old habits appeared . Instead of insulting her I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the gray wall.

"Sorry Kace she can't she Is helping me pick out ummm shoes, new shoes." Zander blurted out I glared at him when I heard a sigh.

"Oh," Kacey said sounding hurt. Then it hit me she was the one who Zander usually came to help and with our many fashion disasters in a weird way we had hurt her feelings. _What is it with boys that I always end up cleaning up their messes? _I thought beginning to speak

"Zander obviously you forgot you have to take me to that used book store that just opened up, Kacey is the fashion genius oh that reminds me would you like to come?" I said grinning back at her.

" Yeah uh that sounds really fun Stevie but I uh I think I am catching a cold." she lied.

"Oh yeah colds are nothing to play with." Zander agreed.

I nodded and waited until she left to turn to Zander. Immediately he started laughing I shoved him playfully letting him wrap his arm around my waist.

"Thanks, that was brilliant Zander." patting him on the back.

"No you were amazing Stevie , book shopping hah!"

"So I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." I said bored, did he say tonight?

"Wait Zander where are we going ,"

He grinned at me " Definitely somewhere cooler than a bookstore."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was already gone.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and remember I write based on reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Rock Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this awesome series just this mediocre story.**

Zander's POV

All the rest of the day I stressed over where to take Stevie. When the final bell rang I gave in and asked Kacey for advice.

"Aww it's a date!" Kacey teased.

I glared at my friend. I guess that's what I get for wanting her advice on my strictly friendly outing with Stevie. I was actually really looking forward to spending some alone time with Stevie, ever since Kacey had joined Gravity Five we has spent less time together just the two of us. I really missed that, usually we didn't do anything special just talked , and I missed that too.

" It's an outing between friends!" I said annoyed now.

" Oh Zander I was just kidding ," Kacey paused smirking at me " but I thought you guys were going to the book store."

I gulped thinking I've blown our cover when she starts laughing at me.

"Calm down I knew you weren't really going to a bookstore have fun on your little date ." Kacey said chuckling as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes choking back laughter as I passed Kevin and Nelson still arguing but this time Nelson was dressed as Garfield attempting to scratch out Charlie Brown's ( Kevin's) eyes.

"Whoa Charlie Garfield you can't fight like that !" I yelled annoyed.

I reached into my bag pulling out the pair of tennis rackets I was going to use to impress Jules Invierno. For a girl whose last name means winter she was extremely hot. I sighed out and handed each of the cartoon characters I called my friends a racket.

"We battle like men!"

Once that catastrophe was over I ran to my old car . It was a rusted old Chevy that probably should've been scraped years ago. I climbed in and groaned at the smell of German Shepherds and taco shells I hadn't wanted to buy the old piece of junk in the first place but I had gotten a deal from my uncle and family was family. Either way I was not taking Stevie anywhere in this thing.

Two hours later 

I sighed and rang the door bell of Stevie's house. She lived in a large house that had seven bedrooms she lived with her parents and her older brother. But from what I heard she had a crazy close family and her other three brothers were always around just the way she liked it. Her mom was an accountant and her dad was a philosophy professor, an odd match but they were very much in love. The door practically swung off the hinges and revealed a tall guy the size of a quarterback wirh curls like Stevie's glaring at me.

" Who are you?" he asked I a depp voice.

" Ummm Zander Zander Robbins." I gasped.

"I'm Devon let me guess you're here for Stevie."

I just nodded the door opened wider and I walked into an interogation room. Not really but it sure felt like it with three guys all carbon copies of Devon sitting down calmly staring at me. The living room was huge but the Baskara giants made it seem small and overstuffed.

" Hey I'm Paul." said a guy with his nose buried in a comic book he looked me over and nodded in the opposite direction.

" He's Eli." Paul said bored pointing to the stocky boy nodding at me from his spot at the entertainment center.

"I'm Carlton Stevie's favorite brother." said a lanky guy who towered over me at least four inches and he was the small one he smirked getting shoves from his siblings.

" Hey watch out." he said pointing to a suspicious looking hole in the ceiling.

Eli's eyes widened as he gazed at the ceiling and excitedly began to retell the history of the hole. When he was done I was doubled over in laughter.

"You should've seen Stevie when she found it," he pointed to the massive hole.

"She flipped out!" Paul blurted out rolling on the floror.

" Yeah for such a tiny girl she can really wail!" Devon agreed.

"Hey you guys calm down anyway why are you here for Stevie?" Carlton asked making me glad looks douldn't kill," please say you aren't here for a date!" The boys groaned looking at one another.

" Another one?" Eli complained.

Suddenly the boys all looked at me as if we hadn't been talking like close friends juist a second ago, and I thanked God looks couldn't kill.

"No we're just friends." I said nervously.

Stevie's POV

I came down the stairs for a sandwich while I was waiting for Zander. As I walked back towards my room I saw a familiar head of dark hair I knew where I recognized those vibrant brown tones, Zander. He was standing in the middle of the room his usually confident smile wavering and I could feel the tension in the room.

Eli, Paul, Devon, and Carlton were currently interrogating my pal over is G.P.A., his plans for the future, his social security number, ok that was it.

" You guys what are you doing to him Zander's my friends!" I yelped glaring at Carlton. He was seventeen and the closest in age to me, yet he was definetly the most over protective of the whole bunch. When I had strictly warned all four of my brothers against doing anything to Zander that would result in emotional damage, this was exactly what I was talking about. I grabbed Zander by the collar of this shirt pushing im out of the door.

"Tell mom I'll be back in a little bit okay." I said stressing the later part.

The four boys nodded quietly good boys, they knew they were in big trouble I smiled loving the authority I held as I shut the door in their faces. I turned to Zander.

" How bad was it ?" I of course had never been on the receiving end ened o ff my brtohers palns but I had heard some pretty bad stories.

"Not very fun I think I wet myself a little.:" he said laughing.

I smirked he was just lucky my dad was still at work( if my brothers were bad he was like evil reincarnated when it came to guys).

" So wehre are we going." I said worried that I wasn't dressed to go anywhere.

" Umm wherever we walk." he said a little embarrassed.

I was glad it was mid Febuary and the sky was uncharacteristically bright the sun hang low and I could feel the warmth lifting my bad mood. I knew Zander probably felt embarrassed we had to walk idea was suddenly really appealing to me. I had him wait at the stoop as I tore off my sweater tossing it onto my bed revealing a dark fitting shirt. I ran out of the house smiling wider.

"Lets walk."

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and remember I write based on reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Rock Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this awesome series just this mediocre story.**

Stevie's POV

"I'm hungry." Zander blurted out.

"And I should care why?" I asked amused .

"I'm hungry Stevie!"

Suddenly his dark eyes lit up Zander pulled me along until we arrived at Mazios . Zander smiled clasping my hand tighter as he walked sitting down in a small booth. Zander ordered his food and an instant later was pigging out.

"Pizza." I said disgusted with my friend.

Zander lowered his fifth piece of pizza confused.

"Yeah why did you want some?"

I glared at him.

"I'm vegan Zander!"

"So that means what exactly?"

" I can't eat that!" I yelled pointing at his meal.

Zander rolled his eyes.

"I bet you could, I bet you love pizza and just want it all for yourself."

_Oh Zander the cute ,the dazed , and the confused _I thought shaking my head.

"Ok that's it I am going to go to the bathroon while you think of something to say that isn't completely idiotic!" I said sarcastically as I stormed off.

Zander's POV

"Oh poor guy your girlfriends is going to kill you !"

"Huh?" I turned to see Juan Anderson the captain of the soccer team was talking to me he frowned again.

"Stevie , aren't you two dating ?" he asked.

"No we're just friends."

"Oh seriously, well is she dating anyone, because that girl is H-O-T hot!" Juan said grinning broadly at me.

I felt anger white hot growing inside of me. How dare he say that about MY Stevie! I paused, no not my Stevie, just my friend Stevie who had crazy protective brothers, a bulldog, and who had somehow made permanet residence in my thoughts.

"Yeah I hear she's dating some football player, a really big muscular guy and the super jealous type." I lied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I had to get special permission just to see her, so If I were you I wouldn't try anything." I felt happy watching Juan frown, _that what he gets for trying to take my girl_, I thought.

"Nothing at all?" Juan was grasping at straws.

"Nada." I replied beaming as he trudged away.

Stevie came back with a huge bowl of salad in her arms.

"Since when did the bathroom have a salad bar?"

Stevie smirked at me her smile lighting up her beautiful face, wait what beautiful?

" Who was that guy ?" she asked digging into her food.

" Nobody important." I said smiling at her.

The night passed quickly and the air was crisp with the fall air a breeze blew Stevie's hair back long perfect waves whipped me in the face. We walked until we arrived at her home. Stevie stood by the door fidling with her bracelet before turning to face me.

" I had fun." I said looking at my shoes.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime." she agreed.

" what me forgetting you're vegan or you calling me an idiot?" I teased.

"Both, I don't know this was the most fun I've had on a date in a long time Zander." she whispered before going inside closing the door tightly after her.

"Yeah ." I said stunned this was a date? I felt a small glimmer of hope inside of me, as I walked home , a date!

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and remember I write based on reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Rock Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this awesome series just this mediocre story.**

**Stevie's POV:**

Adate why on Earth would I say that? Stupid Stevie now Zander will know that I like him! I peeked outside my window where Zander sat on my doorstep.

"How was your date?" Carlton asked .

"Shh!" I hiss pulling back our curtain to sneak another glance at Zander.

He sat there his grin was as bright as the sun and I liked the fact that I had put it there, mushy huh? The wind blew deep brown locks away from his eyes whish glistened I shut the curtain feeling like a creeper.

In the weeks that passed Zander and I kept going on our "dates". We really didn't care how it looked we just enjoyed the time together. Thursday after school Kacey and I went shopping for the homecoming dance of course Kacey needed to have a dress that would blow Molly away. I had picked up a lot of fashion facts after my time with the Perfs and even Kacey was surprised. In the end she bought a silver dress that shimmered and glowed in ways that spelled Kacey Simon.

I settled on a turquoise number a dress that had a high waist and was accented by a bright yellow belt. Happy with our choices we went to the food court.

"So who are you taking to the dance?" Kacey asked slyly.

I quickly stuffed my burger into my mouth.

"I'm taking Trent Fisher he's the star of the baseball team, most likely to succeed and has gorgeous dimples. But most importantly he's a senior!" Kacey did that weird thing where she snorts then giggles hmm a sniggle.

"I was going to ask Zander." I confessed. Although our arrangement had lasted almost three months we had agreed that it was pretty casual and we were able to date who we wanted. This would be an important first step to say we were actually together.

"Well duh!" Kacey's voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Technically your already going out he'll have to day yes!"

"Kacey!"

"Well he will and look he's right there ask him out and one day I can tell you kids about how the two of you-"

"-Shh!" I screeched smoothing my hair into place _do I have anything in my teeth oh no! _

"Hey Zander so do you have a date to the dance yet?" Kacey asked nonchalantly.

Zander smiled biting his lip in that way that is so adorable.

"Actually that was why I came over here I want you guys to meet Tasha."

Tasha was standing behind him the whole time and I hadn't even noticed it. She was four inches taller than me had flawless skin and short red curls that were vibrant and curves that made me feel like a six year old , Oh how I hated her.

**Zander's POV: **

I left the girls alone while I went to the bathroom. Things were going good, Kacey and Tasha were hitting it off while Stevie was just sulking looking like she had been hit. I began walking back when a huge guy intercepted me.

"Zander over here!"

_Devon?_

**A/N: For all of you that didn't know Devon is mentioned in chapter two. **


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Rock Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this awesome series just this mediocre story.**

**Zander's POV**

"Zander over here!"

_Devon?_

I walked over to Devon, Stevie's huge older brother I had met him a few weeks back and he was pretty cool the most serious of the bunch. Usually he didn't really talk to me unless it concerned Stevie so I as little worried.

"Where's Stevie?" he asked scanning the room

"Umm over at the food court , with our friends why?"

Devon glanced to where I pointed.

"Okay Zander, look I need you to keep her busy we're setting up for her surprise birthday party and we need you to keep her occupied until at least five not later than six though!" Devon didn't wait for an answer he just left.

I felt awful Stevie's birthday was today and I had been the worst friend in history. Tori I frowned remembering my last girlfriends before Stevie and I started , umm whatever we were doing, Tori was really nice but I had to break up with her partly because her insane sister Trina had a monster huge crush on me and mostly because every time we were together I kept seeing Stevie's face in her place.

That reminded me I had to get Tasha , I had brought her with me for two reasons. To distract Kacey long enough for me to ask Stevie to the dance, and because she was Nelson's cousin and he told me to ask Kacey to find her a date. She was really pretty but had a bad attitude do wasn't surprised she had no date I personally hated her. I walked back to see them where I left them Kacey and Tasha giggling and Stevie looking ready to gouge her eyes out.

"Hey you guys it's time to go want to come with Stevie?" I asked praying she would agree, if I had forgotten her birthday the least I could do was make sure she has an amazing party. To my surprise she agreed and got her bag following us to my car which I had cleaned the week before.

Tasha beat Stevie to the shotgun set so Stevie sat in the back. As usual she was an awesome sport about it, but I found myself wishing I could just leave Tasha on the side of the road.

"So Tasha are you from here?" Stevie asked trying to be nice.

"Here, there, everywhere." she turned to Zander smiling.

"I used to live in New York!" she said seductively turning to face me.

I groaned this was going to be a long ride.

**Stevie's POV **

Tasha was currently flirting with Zander as if her life depended on it. God, just because they were going to the dance together it doesn't mean they have to flaunt it in front of me. Didn't Zander know I had feelings for him that I really liked him, I had a pink ukulele in my locker because of him and I often hinted at the fact that I liked him. I was confused too, Zander had never even hinted he wanted to date other people . In fact he got jealous when Andrew a boy in my Spanish class asked me out I said no of course but still ,that had to mean something right, then again maybe he was just the protective . I wasn't the type of girl to beg anybody to love me , so if Zander decided he like girls like *gulp* Tasha , it was fine with me .

" So Stevie what are you doing today?" Zander asked sounding genuinely int.

I flushed , did Zander somehow know about my birthday I hated talking about it and none of the other members of Gravity Five knew except for Kacey but with a dance just around the corner her mind was on an entirely different planet. I knew the only way to change the subject would be to get Tasha in the conversation that wouldn't be hard.

"Well I was going to visit my friend Janet she works at Shorties you know that new store for shorts, Capri's, miniskirts, mini dresses and pretty much everything short." I said casually hoping neither one of them would sniff out my lie.

"OMG my cousin Brutus works there!" Tasha said she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to me displaying her shorties shorts.

"Aren't they fabuu?"

"Definitely ." I said then I had a brilliant idea, "I wonder what Zander thinks of them Tasha?"

She smirked and then moved giving Zander a better view.

"Dude get your but outta my fac-"

I giggled as I looked at Zander a vein was popping out of his neck so I decided to rev it down a bit, until that is Tasha decided to ask a certain question.

" Aren't you guys like going out or something?"

There went that vein again. I frowned it shouldn't have been a hard question we had defined ourselves often as friends who went on the occasional date every Tuesday after band practice and Friday when I didn't have work if not then we just ate lunch on Saturday. It would have been really simple to answer that question and avoid the awkward silence , but no we were both too stubborn for that. So I answered.

"We're just friends aren't you two together anyway ?"I asked really curious.

Tasha laughed loud in Zander's face.

"No way I mean he's cute…" she let her gaze linger a little too long for my liking.

" He was supposed to set me up with someone that's why I even came with you guys umm no offence Stephen."

"Stevie." I corrected not really caring anyway Zander was free and I was going to ask him out if it killed me!

**A/N: For all of you that didn't know Devon is mentioned in chapter two. **


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Rock Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this awesome series just this mediocre story.**

**Zander's POV**

It was 95 degrees outside and I was sweating since Tasha said we couldn't turn the air on since the heat helped her pores. I was starting to think she was demon reincarnated as a beautiful girl, she didn't even sweat! But there was an even more beautiful girl in my back seat sweating her eyeballs out. I suddenly wondered if it would be possible to push Tasha out of the car while it was moving. Stevie laughed again that light musical sound that I adored. I just needed to get rid of Tasha so that I could have some time alone with Stevie. I wanted to ask her out to really get her to go out with me and Tasha was really cramping my style.

" Zambezi."

"Zander!" I muttered I looked at Stevie in the ,mirror like _what's wrong with this chick? _

" Hey Stevie lets go to your house." I slyly suggested.

"Zanderlton!" Tasha whined.

"Sure

"I'm hungry I want to go to Burger King." Tasha suggested.

I laughed " how about we don't and say we did." I said sarcastically Stevie laughed again.

I checked my watch it was almost time.

"Lets go to your house Stevie."

"Ok."

Stevie's POV 

As much as I wanted to see Zander try to kill Tasha I agreed that we should go to my house. Tasha was staring to annoy me. When we got into my house she took off her shoes ,and that girl had serious BO! I locked eyes with Zander acting like I was going to pass out.

"Stevie do you have any food." she asked smacking her gum and placing it behind her ear, _gross_.

"Yeah in the cupboard why?"

Tasha tore the cupboard door off it's hinges and reached for a bag of chips eating it all in seconds.

"I've got to watch my figure that's why I'm eating lighter these days." she said pulling mayonnaise out of her purse and squirting it into the bag of chips. Her red hair had globs of the white stuff caught in there but I decided to leave it , it served her right she broke our door!

Zander frowned and then smiled broadly at me before sending a text to someone , probably another one of his fan girls. He smiled in that adorable way of with his cute dorky smile , then he was turning to Tasha.

" Hey guess what?"

" What Zanderia ?" she asked bored.

He reached out as if to give her a hug, before at the last second opening the door and nudging her out he slammed it shut and locked it.

" Zander!" I said laughing, " that was so mean."

" but you're glad I did it huh?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

He smirked "Nelson is out there I texted him a while back now it's time for Tasha to go bye bye, and for you to get your surprise."

Hmm a surprise, maybe he'd finally ask me out instead of chickening out, or he'd tell me he was dating a Russian swimsuit model, again!

Zander's POV

She followed me into the den when all of a sudden I saw a familiar face pop up.

"Surprise!" Carlton said ruining the surprise, his brothers groaned standing up from behind the couch, I was surprised the giants all fit.

"Goodness Carl, can you be more patient?" asked Paul annoyed.

"Be nice to your brother" said Mrs. Baskara pinching Paul's cheeks. She looked like Stevie but with higher cheekbones and a more serious expression, her sons and husband towered over her since she was barely five foot one . I had met her a few times before but this different this was the first time I was here as Stevie's friend, boyfriend, maybe meaningful other I really don't know I just wish we would have some alone time so that I could simply ask her out. If she says no fine, ok that was a lie, if she really said no I'd be wrecked.

"You must be Stevie's little boyfriend." she said coming forward.

"Momma!" Stevie shrieked pulling a pillow over her head embarrassed.

"Oh am I?" I said winking at Carlton , he didn't laugh.

Eli and Paul started arguing about who got dibs on the seat next to me, but somehow I don't think that was a good thing. The night was simple and fun. We played board games and I let Stevie beat me five times in a row. After it was over her brother went to watch TV or me, but in any case they were entertained. Eventually I excused myself to go get some air when Stevie joined me.

"Well it's nice out." she said. The sky was gray and it was freezing out here.

"Yeah ." I agreed my heart racing,_ now or never Zander _I thought.

"Stevie I was wondering ," I started to panic _what was I asking again_ ? I thought.

"Do you have any shrimp puffs?"

"What?" she looked at me.

" No I didn't mean that I just ?"

Stevie glared her eyes turning into little evil spheres .

"Zander are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous what I meant," I calmed down and focused in talking slowly," would you like to go out with me sometime?"

" I already do." Stevie stated obviously, her eyes twinkled and I knew that it was going to take more than that to get Stevie even if she felt the same way.

" Like on a date." I said hioping she'd get the hint.

She started playing with a strand of her hair, "We go on dates."

"Stevie,"

"Zander,"

" Go out with me, please."

"We're outside." she snorted a little scrunching her nose up.

I finally broke getting on my knees preparing myself for the embarrassment of what as about to happen next.

"Oh Stevie of Baskara the lovely , the player of bass . Would you please do me the honor of being my girl friend?" I said dramatically.

She grinned," Yes Zander, now get up you look dumb."

"'What was that, I wonder what did the oh so fair maiden said." I flailed a little bit when I swinging my hips to annoy her.

"I said yes loser , get up!" she laughed and grabbed me hauling me off the ground in one try.

"So that's a yes, you'll go out with me?" I asked laughing at her.

"Yeah Zander."

I kissed her, okay I tried to, but we obviously had the same idea and we bumped heads.

"Ok that hurt." I muttered under my breath.

Stevie smiled wrapping her arms around my neck leaning forward.

" Well you know what they say practice makes perfect." she said kissing me on the lips.

**End.**

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed but I didn't plan on updating my stories at all today so yeah. Thanks for reading my pathetic little story and for being awesome people, love Halcyon 101. ****J**


End file.
